Right through Me
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Alex is the one person who can see right through her and she knows it. Sometimes, it's the one thing that comforts her most in the world.  COMPLETE.


Right through Me  
_Alex is the one person who can see right through her and she knows it. Sometimes, it's the one thing that comforts her most in the world._

Note: I do not own Power Rangers and I do not make a profit from writing this story.  
Timeline: After "End of Time: Part Three"  
Dedication: Happy birthday to Akume, I don't know if she'll like it but it's dedicated to her anyways.  
Prompt: Location-Top of the head (kiss_bingo)

_And when they lookin' you let me hide  
__Defend my honor, protect my pride  
__The good advice I always hated  
__But looking back it made me greater…  
__Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying  
__Its like you got it down to a science…  
__You see right through me…  
_-Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj

Jen Scott's fist hit the locker hard enough to dent the metal. Not a whole if Katie had put her fist to it, but a good sized dent for someone with natural strength. Pain radiated through her fist and knuckles and she sat down on the bench burying her face in her hands. She didn't think being back in the year 3001 would be so hard.

"You do realize that was Lucas's locker, right?" came the voice of the person she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

"I know Alex, he'll bitch but whatever, he should be happy it wasn't his face," she hated that he smiled when she was angry. He always did, didn't matter if she was angry because of work or even PMS, he always wore a small smirk. "What do you want Alex?" she sighed, she glanced down at her feet.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to talk. I know you're upset. You've been upset all day, since we caught that perp earlier" he said, concern in his voice and features. She sighed; she forgot how well he could read her.

"It's complicated and I'm not sure I'm comfortable telling you about it," Alex captured her chin in his hand and he gently turned her face towards him.

"Jen, you're the one making this uncomfortable. I'm still your friend. I'm here for you," he told her softly and with that look of sympathy and compassion in her eyes she felt tears in her eyes. They began to sting and she jerked out of his gentle grip. She couldn't take it; his gentle side is not what she needed now, it'd be so much easier if he was an asshole. But he wasn't. He was her Alex. The same man she had once fallen in love with.

"I miss him. Everyday I'm here I wake up and want to see his face; I want to spend my days with him. To lay with him at night, how am I supposed to cope when I look at you? When I looked at him, I used to see you and remember everything about us and now when I see you, I think of him. Then sometimes when I'm with you, I remember us. I think of us, I don't think of him. I just forget! How can I forget about him?" Alex just listened quietly at her rant.

"You're being too hard on yourself-"

"No! No I'm not! I'm not! Today when we took down that mugger in the park, all I could think of were the times after we'd collar the Mutants. How we'd go to your office or here or my place and just go at it and I wanted to so badly. But I'm in love with Wes but I still want you! I can't substitute you for him! It's not fair! I just didn't think it'd be this hard!" she shouted, her voice breaking, "But you knew this didn't you? You knew that I would be suffering like this? You were so kind and compassionate when I gave back the ring! You didn't even try to stop me! You didn't even fight for me! Why Alex? WHY?" her voice raised to a scream. He simply pulled her to him and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulders, her body shuddering hard.

"I let you go, because I knew you had fallen in love with him. I wanted you to be free to choose who you wanted. You chose him and I accepted that. It's the old saying that if you love something you let it go. I let you go. Jen, I still love you. If I had it in me to tell you to forget him and come back to me, to marry me, to be mine, I would. I want to. But I will never force you."

"For you to be here now, he has to move on. I know this, you know this, is that why you're acting like this? That in the end we'll never be?" she said, her voice was accusing and he sighed, shaking his head.

"No, Jennifer." And she hated herself for saying that, because she knew it was the furthest thing from the truth. Alex would never be that man, be a man she could hate. He was too good to her in every way.

"I can't stand it when you're like this! So endearing and understanding when you should hate me! Hate him!" He shook his head and once again his fingers found her face.

"I can't hate you Jen, I could never hate you. I love you too much," her tears continued to flow but they were silent now, "And I can't hate him. I know what its like to fall in love with you. I can't really blame him, some things just run in the family I guess," he said, even though her face was buried in his chest she could tell he was smirking and punched him in the arm. He laughed and rubbed her back.

"Alex, you're too good to me," she told him; he shrugged and lifted her head.

"No, I could be better. I could still have you as my wife to be, together forever," he told her and he leaned down, his lips touching her forehead. His lips were warm and soft, and the tender action broke her heart because in this moment, she loved him so much. She would always love him as much as she loved Wes. She just needed to realize that for herself. "Do you feel better?" he asked, she nodded; it was like this weight was off of her now and she sagged in his arms, exhausted. He just cradled her to his body and placed another kiss to her, this time on the top of her head as he hugged her tight.

All her feelings were out, exposed, though she knew she honestly didn't have to say a word, he would have known without her open her lips that she felt this way. He could see through her, he always could. Sometimes it brought her so much comfort and as she released a heavy sigh and looked up into his eyes, it was exactly what she needed. She needed Alex Drake, holding her tight to let her know that she would be alright…one day.

-The End-  
Read and Review


End file.
